


And I'll Never Let You Go

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Somnophilia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Can I have Yandere Joseph having his way with a semi blissed out deputy? Preferably with Joseph never letting the Deputy go."





	And I'll Never Let You Go

Every time you tell yourself that this is the last time, that you’re going to stop meeting Joseph like this. It’s not good for either of you, it’s not healthy, and eventually someone is going to find out. Someone is going to find out, or Joseph is going to tell someone what it is that you do when you sneak off by yourself.

“Joseph-”

Your words are quickly cut off by the other mans lips capturing your own, his stumble scratching your chin, and causing you to give a soft moan against his lips.   
  
He doesn’t give you a chance to talk, he thrusts his hips up into yours, and there’s nothing you can say, only moan out in ecstasy. 

Joseph can only smirk as he continues thrusting, pushing you to ecstasy. His hand reaches down, stroking your cock, as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge. 

Your moaning increases, and you’re not even aware of what Joseph’s doing until it’s too late. He starts kissing down your neck, hand reaching behind to the bliss covered cloth.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
